The technical domain of systems engineering is currently supported by a plurality of cutting edge technologies such as technologies implementing UML, SysML specifications, and integrated development environment to develop control systems and many alike. Such similar technologies are being used extensively during the requirement analysis, design and development phases of system development in the technical domain. However, the challenge with using majority of existing technologies is that they are not aware of the underlying domain problem for which a particular solution is being created using these technologies. Hence, most of the domain knowledge which is required for carrying out the engineering solutions should essentially come from the domain experts and implemented by re-engineering using the existing technologies. Prior art lack in providing domain intelligent solution, wherein domain awareness may be imparted in non-intrusive manner and required support could be built as wrappers around the existing technologies.
Prior art literature illustrates various tool, however none of them is able to help users to work through a particular problem systematically, by significantly reducing the need of re-engineering of the existing technologies and manual input from domain experts. Thereby, consequent problems may include leading to low productivity and enormous manual efforts, gaps between requirement and solution, missed requirements, omissions, missed requirements, missed design considerations, and lack of knowledge reuse.
Prior art literature also illustrates various solutions, however the challenge still remains to complement the existing tools and methodologies used to create domain specific solutions by building domain intelligence into them. There exist a need for a solution for building domain intelligent solution capable of capturing knowledge about said domain in such a form that allows system and tool capability to be specialized to particular instances of said domain. Thereby, building domain intelligent solution by significantly reducing the need of re-engineering of the existing technologies and manual input from domain experts is still considered as one of the biggest challenges of the technical domain.